Family style
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Drabbles. Percy has different parents.
1. Dionysus

**DISCLAIMER : **Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

**1\. Dionysus. **

He was a demigod. Actually he didn't even know his parent. But he lived through the monsters attacks as he knew everything.

Sally, his mother, abandoned him in the streets of New York. He didn't even know why. She raised him until his seventh birthday leaving alone, throwing him in the streets when he tried to come back at home. He was Perseus Jackson, he preferred to be called Percy though. He knew since his seventh birthday that he was different, he fought monsters with his knife that someone gave him as a present. It was another demigod who helped him the first months who gave him a knife.

Percy was walking in the streets alone, he frowned at the weather. He could find no food right now. Percy wondered who was his father, maybe he could be Hermes because he was good to steal, he didn't have a clue. He smirked when he saw his victim of the day, it was a female teen about twelve years old who was stealing other people. She was from a rich school of the city. Percy disappeared in the crowd, he sighed of relief when he came out with money in his pockets. Now he could buy some food. No monsters found him. It was good. He left quickly the street, he found some fast food and bought something.

The last time he ate, was about two days ago. He never ate each day. It was too much expensive for a homeless person like him. Sometimes he spent days without food, he had ambrosia and nectar to help him for his eventual injuries. Thank you his dearest friend. He smiled as he joined the park to eat his late lunch.

"Hey!" Someone shouted to him.

He turned his eyes. He saw a group running towards him. Who were they ? Junkies ? He frowned. He grabbed his knife, maybe they were monsters. They could be. He noticed that one of them was a satyr. He relaxed a bit. Percy noticed that they were one satyr and two demigods. The first one was a female teen with black hair, she was wearing black pants with dark gray jackets and boots. The second one was a male teen who appeared to be a sibling with the girl. They had the same appearance and clothes. How strange.

"Hey.. I'm Frankly, a satyr." The satyr introduced himself. "And this is Clarisse Larue and Peter Smith."

"Percy Jackson." Percy was tense. He didn't know if he could trust them.

"We are following you for days now. As a keeper, I lead the demigods the half-blood camp the safest place for demigods." Frankly spoke up while the rest stayed silent.

"A camp ? I didn't know about that." Percy muttered to himself.

"We are here to lead you to the camp." Clarisse informed him.

Percy was stunned. A camp for half-blood ? It was just amazing to his mind. He made a quick decision in his head before turning his head back to the group.

"I understand. I'm coming. It's better to live in a camp than in the streets."

The group smiled at his decision. Frankly asked him what he meant by living in the streets, Percy chuckled saying that his birth mother threw him in the streets since his seventh birthday. The two other demigods revealed him that they were both children of Ares the War God.

"Cool ! I wish I know my father." His eyes were shining at that thought. He felt so lonely, he wished to know his father.

"You'll know at camp." Peter reassured him.

Clarisse noticed the sadness and painful looks the other male had. She wondered how he lived in the streets surviving through the monsters attacks. They arrived at night to the camp, Percy was tired and already hungry. He followed the group until a big house. Then they entered in a room with a.. horse guy ?

Oh yeah, he was a centaur. Percy felt immediately uneasy.

"We brought a new demigod Chiron. We had a hard time to find him because he was constantly moving." Frankly informed to the centaur.

"I see. It's good that you found him then." Chiron replied.

"His name's Percy Jackson." Peter said before Chiron could ask his name.

"Nice to meet you Percy. I'm Chiron." The centaur introduced himself.

Chiron said to the group bar Percy to left the room. As they did, Chiron talked to Percy who felt very awkward at that moment.

"So what is your abilities ?" He asked softly.

Before he could respond, the door opened. Chiron looked up and saw Mr. D entering in the room.

"We have a new camper Mr. D." Chiron announced to the man.

Mr D. Or well known as Dionysus looked at the demigod and smirked.

"Mine." He stated possessively as the symbol of the God appeared above Percy's head.

Percy was stunned. Then he smiled happily to finally know his father's identity.

"It's settle then. I'll show you cabin 12."

"See you around kid." Dionysus called back as they walked out the room.

The Cabin 12 was the most beautiful cabin, Percy learned that he had two twins brothers. For the first time since years, he found a family. Chiron left him with Polux and Castor, he found himself talking with his new brothers. The following day, Dionysus proudly announced Percy's arrived in the camp. Percy became friends with Clarisse, Peter, his twins brothers and Frankly quickly filling up the empty inside of him.

"How was your first week kid ?" Dionysus asked to his youngest child.

"Cool. Better than the streets." Percy answered.

The God of Wine narrowed his eyes.

"Did you not live with your mother ?" He asked worried and angry.

"No. She… She threw me away when I was seven. I didn't know why. I always lived in the streets surviving each time with the monsters attacks. Sometimes it was hard to find food and I spent days without it. But a demigod helped me once, he gave me nectar, ambrosia and a knife." Percy told Dionysus wondering why the God was suddenly in bad mood.

"Then it's better for you to stay the whole year here." The God said to his son.

He hugged him tightly. In the following weeks, Percy was more healthy thanks to the Apollo kids, his smile was big as the sun.


	2. Apollo

**DISCLAIMER : **Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

**2\. Apollo**

His stepfather almost killed him.

Percy was grateful of his weird power he had because he was full healed the next morning. To his stepfather's mind, he was a dream. Percy didn't know why. The young teen was living with his stepfather since his mother's death. He didn't even know his birth father, her mother didn't write his father's name on his birth certificate. He was alone. He felt so lonely and so unloved. He was a young boy with no friends, no real family. Percy had only a creepy ability to heal and to play music. He couldn't understand why.

"So you survived ? Maybe a night in the streets will get ride of your pathetic life !" His stepfather – Gaby – spat. He grabbed his stepson's arm and threw him on the ground. Percy dared to not move. Perhaps he will be left alone. Gaby did. He left the room groaning against his pathetic stepson.

Percy tried to not cry. He tried to smile like the son but he couldn't. It was too hard. He broke his wirst which was already healing. No one wanted him even at school. He had no friends to talk, to play. He was the outcast that nobody wanted to hang with. The door slapped, he thought he was finally alone but Gaby came back with his friends. Eddy – or whatever his name was – laughed sadistically grabbing Percy by the hair.

"Let's play boys." Gaby smirked.

Hell happened.

He almost died once again. His stepfather or maybe one of his friends let him nearly dead in the streets behind a trashcan. His weird power healed him once more. They broke several bones, burned his skin, slapped him. Percy could not understand why people were so cruel. He stayed put while days before to be able to get up. Instead of come back home, Percy started to live in the streets. It was much better than living with his cruel stepfather or going at school where he was bullied each day.

Percy leaned against a tree, he wrapped his arms around his legs. He ignored the pain increasing, he was pulled up in another fight with some stupid gangs. He just wanted to be alone. No one seemed to understand that. He spent nights at the park, he spent days to walk around the city of New York. He remembered his mother's death, he dreamed of her death each night. He saw each night his stepfather killing her. Percy closed his eyes, he missed a lot his mother. His tears were rolling down on his cheeks as he mourned over his mother's death again.

Did someone wanted him to be alive ? He thought bitterly. He felt so lonely. Why his mother married a man who hated so much his guts ? He could not erase the violent fight between his mother and Gaby of his memory, she lost her life, she died in front of him. Percy remembered each time where his mother told him about the Greek Gods, the Greek mythology. Pleasing memories. He missed too much his mother, she was his light in his world of darkness.

The police found him somehow. They gave him to Gaby who acted like the best comedian ever. When the police left, hell began once more. He got beaten by his stepfather, he got insulted by the same man, and for the first time Percy answered back. Gaby punched him hard, Percy ran away from him ignoring the constant pain.

Percy threw himself in hell, in each fights, he fought the monsters which tried to kill him for some reason. No one bar him could see them. It was strange. He passed his thirteenth years old alone as usual, he closed himself from the rest of the world. He spoke if necessarily. He survived two years in the streets avoiding like plague the police.

**Long Island (New York) – Camp **

Dionysus or more called as Mr. D sighed. He needed to send some demigods to find the demigod who was driving every satyr insane. He rubbed his hands. Who could do the job ?

"Chiron." He began. "Send Grover and two demigods in New York to retrieve the future camper."

The centaur nodded. He went out to find Grover and two demigods. He asked to Will Solace an Apollo's kid and Peter Peterson an Ares' kid to go with Grover. They nodded and prepared themselves for their mission.

**New York – somewhere **

Percy let a growl as he watched the dog taking a step back. He stood up like a proud Lion, he glared at the dog's owner and went out of the store. He has everything he needed. And no one noticed something. The young teen realized something was off. Monsters were seeking him among the crowd. He needed to get out of there. And quickly. He ran past a group of three people, Percy turned left then ran miles to get out. But the monsters found him anyways.

"Leave me the hell alone you fuckin' asshole !" He screamed exhausted.

"Poor little demigod." An ugly face mocked him as it approached him.

"You're going to die little demigod. No one will save your poor ass." A monster said with a smirk on its horrible face.

"Who says he was alone ?" A male voice asked surprising everyone.

Two males jumped in front of Percy stunned him. Who were they ? Percy pulled back leaving them in front of the monsters. They seemed more skilled than him. Percy was too much tired to fight more. He hadn't eaten in days. He only drank in order to keep him alive. He pulled out his knife when a monster succeeded to sneak out behind him, it hurt him but Percy succeeded to kill him. Percy blacked out because of the lack of food, of sleep and because of his too much injuries that his weird healing didn't cease to work on. His body was exhausted.

"We need to get at the camp now." Grover said worried as the two demigods finishes the monsters.

"He's in a bad shape. Give him nectar and ambrosia. Then we'll move quickly." Will ordered after looking to the demigods.

**Long Island (New York) – Camp**

The new demigod was laying on a bed. A few Apollo kids were working on his injuries. Chiron's eyes widened as a symbol appeared above the half-blood's head. That soon ?! It meant that Apollo had keep an eye on him.

"Chiron. It's bad." Will stuttered furious to the centaur.

"What happened to him ?" He dared to ask whereas he had a feeling that he will not like it.

"He's gone without food for days. He has been beaten a lot. His body is exhausted. His ability of healing overworks him. He has a demigod exhaustion. He's clearly bullied, malnourished and abused a lot. Without his capacity of healing, he would have died." The son of Apollo answered.

Chiron paled. Dionysus said nothing but inside of him he was pissed off. He already knew that Apollo will be piss of to learn that. The God of Wine quickly left the room and flashed to Olympus. He needed to talk to Apollo.


	3. Ares

**DISCLAIMER : **Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

**3\. Ares.**

He ran away.

Away from camp.

And Percy knew that he was in trouble. His siblings had probably already reported his departure from the camp to their father. He was in trouble. Percy kept moving around beating some monsters which got on his way. Percy knew that no child of the War God could leave the camp without getting Ares' permission unless it was a quest. Each God had his own way to keep an eye on their own children. Due to his violent attitude, his mother sent him earlier to the camp. He had nothing to say. She wanted him to stay put. But they could talk.

It was good to know he had siblings. He wasn't the youngest nor the eldest.

But he ran away before his thirteenth birthday. He was in trouble, he thought miserably. What excuse could he give to his father or to his immortals siblings ?

"Shit." He said aloud as he hid behind a tree.

There were three monsters in the area. He needed to be careful. He killed quickly the only one which was close to him. He killed the remain monsters when they found him. He continued to walk thinking on what he had done. He felt a shiver down his spine. Percy wasn't suicidal, he just wanted to be left alone for a few days. He needed fresh air. But all his demands were denying by Mr. D who was like Ares when he took care of his only children Castor and Pollux.

Three days later.

Percy was being sneaky. He knew he was hunted down by Phobos and Deimos, his immortals siblings. The two minors gods were probably riding Ares' chariot to find him quickly. Percy repressed a sigh as he walked in a store, he missed two meals, he was too much stressed about his situation. He knew that he shouldn't done what he did. Percy had a fight with his siblings before his unexpected departure. He bought food and drinks, he acted calmly in front of the mortals. Then again, he was on the run, he couldn't risk future issues. He stepped a foot outside the store as he saw in the sky a familiar chariot.

He paled and cursed himself. Percy knew he had limits but he couldn't allow himself to be captured. Not that early. He needed more fresh air. He will get them. Percy was determined to get away.

'What if I was wrong ?' He thought stopping his tracks.

Percy had the urge to fight, to test his limits. He felt so lonely lately, he hadn't speak to his mother but he knew something wasn't right as if he knew she was lying. He didn't know what to think about that. Why ? Was the only question in his head. Sometimes Percy felt so overwhelmed, he tried to not be furious when the other demigods insulted him and his family. Why ? Because he was an Ares' kid. It was so unfair.

'Do I want to go further ? Or go back and submit myself to my father's punishment ? Fresh air or… Fresh air, that's it.'

He put down his weapon. Percy let a sigh as he walked in a park his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop thinking. Was he wrong ? Why did he quit the camp again ? To be alone ? To be alone dealing with pain ?

'What am I doing again ? Something stupid. Again. Father is probably furious.'

Percy looked up to the sky wondering if they found him, if they observes him, if they were still searching him. He didn't know. Maybe.. Clarisse will be mad at him, Percy was used to bottle his emotions. He was a walking bomb. All his siblings and his father as well knew about it. Percy knew he couldn't run away forever.

'I'm being stupid. Do I ?' He pondered.

Percy was a warrior, a child of the War God. He was a natural sword fighter. He did quests with his siblings, mostly Ares' quests. But it was still good. Percy knew nothing was perfect, he never knew how to talk about emotions and feelings. It was so.. Percy didn't know how to deal with them. He needed to fight. He needed to be free.

Freedom.

The word which had been haunted him since weeks. He couldn't take it and disappeared from the camp. He had no doubt that his siblings and his father were mad at him.

"There you are." A voice said.

He recognized immediately the voice. No. It couldn't be.. Percy failed to move, failed to.. Had he been so much lost in thought to be unable to sense him ? He kept to state at the sky, his presence was strong, Phobos found him. Deimos arrived next.

"You will come with us. Father is furious. Do not run away." They said at the same time.

"Or else ?"

He was probably suicidal to mock his older and immortals brothers. But at some point, Percy didn't care. He needed to breath. Why could he not breath ? He felt so heavy, his legs were shaking. Why ? He fought hard to master himself. He fell hard on the ground. He closed his eyes wondering why he had difficulties to breath.

"He's hyperventilating. Take him Phobos. I'll drive."

Percy passed out the next minute.

He woke up one hour later in his father's temple. Percy tried to sit down only to be unable to move. He couldn't move at all, Percy saw a silhouette moving towards him. He tried to speak, to ask his identity but again he couldn't. What was happening ? Percy started to feel fear as the silhouette approached him slowly like a predator. Percy saw one pair of eyes looking at him, he saw emotionless eyes, it put a hand on him startling him. Percy was petrified. Was he breathing ? Percy felt so cold. He felt so lonely, so hurt.

The silhouette stared at him saying nothing doing nothing. Percy didn't know how many minutes passed, he felt so exhausted. Then, he blacked out. He woke up in the same bed, he wasn't alone but at least there wasn't the mysterious silhouette. Only his father and his two older immortals siblings.

'Where is it ? It was just there.. Where ?'

Percy began to panic. But Ares' presence made him very comfortable, more peaceful.

The God of War put a hand on his son's shoulder as he felt his son's fear. Ares passed from furious to worried about his son Percy. When he found out that Percy ran away, he was so furious, he ordered to Phobos and Deimos to find him. Then when they came back with him, he began to worry. Percy had, according to his other siblings, lucid dreams. He was also too much exhausted, he started to distance himself from the other.

"Now stay put. You're safe. No one wants to hurt you. No one will. I'm here. We're here. You need to let them go." Ares started slowly forcing his son to look at him in his eyes.

He needed to express his feelings. To talk with someone. To open himself.

"You're my son. You're a warrior. Fear is universal. No shame of being scared. It happened to everyone."

Percy couldn't turn his head to escape his issue.

"You'll talk everyday with your siblings. You'll spend time with them. You'll work with them on your issue. You'll not run away again. Escape your issues is not a solution."

Ares' words made so much sense.

"Your siblings will listen to you. You're not alone. No one will hurt you. Do you understand ? No need to lock away your emotions. You're not an emotionless weapon. You're my son, you're mine, you're my warrior. We are warriors. We are family. Do you understand ?"

Percy nodded unable to speak.

Everything made so much sense now.

"It doesn't mean I won't punish you. I still punish you for running away. I mean it. "

At the end, Percy was glad that his brothers found him. He was glad to have a such good dad. Sure he wasn't too much around because of the ancient laws but to Percy's mind, he was the best father.


	4. Triton 1

**DISCLAIMER : **Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

**4\. Triton (part 1)**

"There is no way that child can be normal." A man said loudly to his friends watching the strange child struggling against his friend's grip.

"Perhaps he's a monster." A woman said with a disgust look on her face.

"Probably. Let's go throw him where he belongs." The first man smirked cruelly expecting the young weird child to die.

His friends nodded. They didn't think that the child was normal, the boy didn't even look like a human being. The group went to the cliff, they looked down to the child who was panicked at that moment. The first man took the child and threw him in the sea.

His eyes widened as he fell quickly straight to the sea. Why people were so cruel with him ? He wanted to have friends. The young child closed his eyes preparing himself to his death. But at his own surprise, it didn't hurt at all. And he wasn't drowning. He never learned to swim so it was weird. The young child noticed a another thing he was breathing underwater. What the fuck was it going on ? He thought bitterly. What secrets his mother kept from him ?

Perseus Jackson or Percy for short was living a few months ago with his mother and his stepfather Paul. His mother was so much strict, he wasn't allowed to go to the pool or the beach. He never had the right to ask why his appearance was so different. Then when he persisted to get answers, by anger his mother told him he wasn't a human but a monster. At that moment, Percy ran away ignoring Paul's screams to come back. It was months ago. He met so much mean people. But also he was surprised to find some nice people.

'Where am I ?' He asked to himself as he looked around. 'I should never come back to the land. Too dangerous for me. Maybe I should… '

The young teen began to swim around. He explored the place where he was, he found an abandoned ship which led to a cave. The young man decided to live by himself in the strange place.

* * *

Triton was furious. Not against his father despite him having a new demigod. He was furious against his mother. She was so awful. She believed to know everything. But no ! Triton had his own secrets. The god sighed as he walked out of his palace with his guards. Triton got saluted by people who saw him, he waved back to them. As he walked, he heard people talking about some rumors.

"I heard that there is a child living near the man's land."

Triton's eyebrow raised naturally. Who let his child living by himself ?

"I heard that the child has some human features. But he seemed to be like us."

It… was weird. Triton exchanged a glance with one of his best guards asking silently to investigate on the matter. Perhaps he will get some answers.

* * *

Percy was hungry. He hadn't eat for two days now. His stomach growled again and his sighed. He went on the land to get food because he couldn't get any food down there. He didn't know a thing about living underwater. People hurt him when they saw him, they heard rumors about a monster child that was him. Percy tried his best to ignore them. Percy succeeded to escape them, he returned to his new home with a lot of food. Thanks to his new powers, food wasn't destroyed by water.

'It's so lonely.' He thought as he watched the landscape. 'But I'm too scared to go further.'

Percy frowned. He sworn to have seen something moving. He shook his head as he laid down on his 'bed'. The child – in merpeople's years – closed his eyes letting his own powers protect him from everything. He never saw the stunned look of a woman, not the incredulous look of man, not hear the gasps from both of them.

"We need to report to Lord Triton." The woman said to her mate who nodded still surprised.

"A mere child living there by himself.." He sighed rubbing his neck.

Then they swam to Triton's palace to report him about what they knew.

* * *

Triton was swimming far away from his palace, from Atlantis. Two guards and the two people who found the child were following him. He stopped. He felt powers and unfamiliar presence, was it the child ? He glanced at the two guards and the couple, they nodded as they stayed put. No one said something as the Prince, and King of his Realm, swam to the abandoned ship. He entered rather quickly, he found the young child laying down on his 'bed'.

'No… How ? This woman… How dared she to hide my child from me ? What happened to him ?' Triton thought furious.

The water reacted immediately at his angriness. He approached slowly the young child, he kneeled and watched the young child, his son. He smiled. He was definitely beautiful. A perfect combination between his people and a human.

Percy opened his eyes slowly. He felt so hungry, he hadn't eat the last night because he wanted to keep food a little longer. He began to sit down on the rock, his bed, them he noticed the stranger in front of him and froze. He had dark hair with purple eyes, he wore luxury clothes and a crown on his head. The stranger chuckled, Percy stepped back.

"Don't be afraid of me young child."

His presence was so strong so powerful… so warm.

"People talked about you. I got curious. Here I am. I never thought that your mother will hide your existence from me." The stranger continued as he upped.

"Wh.. What ?" Percy stuttered shyly and terrified.

"You're a demigod, son of a mortal and a God. But your case is even more special because you belong too to the race of Merpeople. Each child with Merpeople's blood need to be rise in Atlantis. I will take you there. You'll not live with one of my people but with me."

Percy was dumbfounded. What was going on ? He wasn't feeling well, the stranger noticed and took him in his arms.

"By the way, I'm Triton."

Percy passed away because of the lack of food. Triton was glad to hold him when he fell unconscious, he called the group and ordered them to take the stuff as he walked away with the child.

* * *

"Triton."

His father's voice startled him. He stopped to pace as he turned around. He saw his father standing in the waiting room.

"Father."

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Then Poseidon sighed loudly as he sat down.

"You have a son." He stated.

"That I didn't know until today." Triton answered to his father's silent question.

"Is that so ? Who is his mother to ignore our law ?" Poseidon asked serious.

"A mortal. A clear sight woman. She knew about our world, our laws. But again she didn't tell me about my child. She hid him from me." Triton responded quickly as the healer came to see him.

She handed him a rapport and swam away. Triton looked startled by her behavior then he began to read the rapport and understood why she ran way. He was upset. His son had several sequels and injuries, he was also malnourished. Triton sworn to take care of his youngest child.

"You can't keep him from going to the camp." His father said suddenly.

"I know. But we cant ignore our own law. Olympus understands that. He will go in a year or two to the camp but only for the summer. Then he will come back." Triton explained to his father his plan.

Poseidon smiled.

"Does he know about you ?" He asked to his heir.

"No. I'll tell him though."

Triton turned away and walked in his son's room. He was laying on a comfortable table. The Prince frowned at the view of his son playing with his food. He closed the dark startling his child as he raised his eyes.

"Do not play with your food." Triton ordered sternly. Then he continued with a soft voice. "I said earlier you were the son of a God and a mortal. I'm your father. But I didn't know your existence until I found you in the abandoned ship."

Percy stayed silent. Triton sat down. They fell in uneasy silence. No one talked. Until Triton broke the silence demanding Percy's name. The young hesitated but he was petrified of Triton so he answered.

"Perseus Jackson."

Triton smirked. Maybe that woman wasn't so careless as he thought. Perseus was the name of a son of Zeus who got the nicest end.

"Perseus." Triton began raising an eye to his son's reaction at the pronunciation of his name. "You're not a normal child. Because of you being my son, you're a Prince, you're Royal."

Percy shut his eyes as his father began to speak about his Realm. He never wanted it. He just wanted to be left alone. Why did he let him take him away ? People were the same. They will hurt him for being different. He fell asleep rather quickly during his father's lecture. A father that he didn't even recognize as a father. After all, he was an unknown. What kind of father came to see him like that ? Who was he ?

Percy hadn't no answer. He would eventually know what was going on. He hoped that Triton wasn't like his mother.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me, I'll consider it and perhaps writing it.****If you have any suggestions about scenes in Triton part 2, please tell me.****Thank you for reading so far this story ! **


	5. Triton 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Yes. It has been a long time since the last update. I write when I want, when I'm feeling in mood to. But here I am. In a few days or not, don't know when, an OS on Percy being a Norse God's son will be there.**

* * *

_The one where Percy goes to the camp for the first time but he doesn't give a shit about it._

**Triton 2**

Perseus, or Percy for short, Jackson was weird. Many people were freaked out by him. He freaked out every single he met. For the first time, his mother – lovely and weird mother – sent him to a summer camp. Percy didn't understand why. She seemed serious about that. He didn't understand why the monsters would kill him. After all, he was a warrior. Like Warrior in Mario. Well, he could be serious in a fight, only against monster. He knew somehow there was a war between Gods and Titans but he didn't know its extent. Maybe… Nah his mother wasn't like that.

"Please be yourself my son. Don't let them tell you what to do. If I send you there, it's for you. Titans can't have their hand on you." His mother whispered in his left ear, he nodded to her words.

So he went to this summer camp. Percy felt oppressed, everything felt wrong. How could they be like that ? Living like some hermit ? They didn't have phones nor the internet. What.. Percy shook his head as he walked inside the camp. He ignored strange looks as he walked to the big house standing in the distance. Percy hummed passing past some Ares' kids fighting, maybe his mother was overreacting. Or maybe not. He hoped it would not be boring. He was sure he would not be playing Minecraft. He didn't know why he should be in this camp, he was a competent fighter. He sighed.

How would he watch his favorites YouTubers ? How would he listen his favorites bands ? How would he – Was she a daughter of Athena ? Argh. He hated Athena, well he dislike the Goddess for some reasons he would not share. He knew his father disliked too the Goddess. Who wouldn't ? He sighed. He continued walking, he passed past a Centaur ignoring his calls. Percy arrived finally in the big house, he walked inside followed by the strange Centaur.

He found him. The god of Wine.

"Oh look a new brat. Yeah."

Percy felt the urge to laugh. But that guy was a God. He shouldn't.

"I'm sure you have – " The Centaur started to say.

"Yeah. Gods are real. No shit. I'm not here to hear your shit. I'm here because my mom said so. Well we were cool before those fuckin' Titans of shit. Fuckin' bullshit if you ask him. We were perfectly fine. I can't stand you with your fuckin' stupid camp. Yer not even modern."

The Centaur, Chiron – if he recalled correctly – was shocked. Dionysus was looking at him with a curious look.

"Who are you?" He calmly asked.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Triton!" Percy proudly introduced himself.

"What the fuck?" Dionysus said. He didn't expect a son of Triton, a grandson of Poseidon to be more exact.

"You…"

But before Chiron could finish his sentence, Percy cut him.

"I'm gonna have fun. I don't fuckin' care. I don't fuckin' care orders. So fuck you. Fuckin' fuckers. I stay here only for my own Mother's sake. So fuck you. I do whenever I want. Fuckin' shit." Percy turned his back to Chiron, he faced up Dionysus and said more politely. "Nice to meet you, Lord Dionysus. Hope your wines will grow fast after the end of your unfair punishment."

And Percy left the room. Dionysus laughed, he never saw an half God like that. He had no filter, he was someone who couldn't stand the bullshit and was a fan of his. Dionysus knew that somehow his life would become more supportable.

* * *

"No. I'm a son of fuckin' Poseidon. Dickhead."

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was astonished by his words. Behind her, Clarisse and her siblings smirked to the new camper's words. Percy passed past Annabeth and stopped in front of Clarisse and her siblings.

"Your father is so fuckin' cool. The last time I saw him he was playing poker with Mom."

The fuck ? The campers thought.

"My mom is a fervent fan of the god of war. Don't ask if you don't want to lose your sanity." He added moving again.

Then he stopped again as he forgot something. He turned his head towards the other campers and proudly introduced himself.

"Percy. Son of Triton."


	6. Loki

**DISCLAIMER :** Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

"A war… ?"

He didn't expect that from his friend, Clarisse. He should have expected it though. All the signs were there. Clarisse told him each time they saw each other what happened. He didn't expect her nor her siblings to go to Tokyo to see him. He didn't expect it, at all. He wasn't Greek nor Roman. Still he was a son of a God, half God half human. He never went to those camps that Romans and Greeks have because people didn't care about children from other divinities such as the Scandinavians or Egyptians. His mother was born in New York, she had him after her formation of languages. She left for Europe, home for all half God half human.

She had always been a lovely mother. She never slapped him, she never starved him, she always took care of him. She never lied to him about his origins. She told him once he was able to understand. He trained, he lived, he survived, he did many things to keep going even with his mother's death. The poor lovely woman who was killed when he was fifteen because of a disease. He was left alone without someone to take care of him. But Percy survived somehow alone. He went to the United States and met while beating off some monsters Clarisse and he siblings. They quickly became friends.

"It concerns the Greeks, isn't ?" He asked to Clarisse who was patiently looking at him.

"Yes. There are the Romans too." She replied quickly.

"Do they know I'm a Norse demigod ?" Percy asked concerned.

He had already a Greek name. But his mother got him a Norse name in case. Clarisse looked conflicted, he guessed that she went to him without telling people about him. Percy raised a hand saying it was fine. He couldn't say he was going to help. He was a Norse demigod after all. He had some people to inform before doing anything.

"I can't decide anything without informing some people. The Norse Council. And by the way, Norse Gods. Tell me about the situation."

And they spoke.

* * *

He was the wily trickster god. He had short black hair, green eyes. Loki was the son of the giant Farbauti and Laufey. He occupied a highly ambivalent and ultimately place among the gods. He was wearing a gold helmet on his head, it was quite royal to him even if he didn't wear it constantly. He was wearing black clothes and black cape. He was sitting on his throne in his temple. A message appeared in the room, it was an Laughing Elf.

"Lord ! Your youngest son is leaving Europe !" The small creature said quickly before he could say anything.

Norse Gods were closer to their children than Greeks or Romans Gods, they were quite unique. Loki had many sons and daughters in thousands years, they formed the Trickster Council under his name. The last son he had, was only eighteen. Loki sent his eldest siblings to retrieve him when he was born. But his mother went against his wishes. He wished his children to grow strong and free. Most of the women he copulated with abandoned his children so he couldn't risk it. The mother was the first of many to raise his son until his fifteen birthday, she died of a disease.

His children found his youngest son when he was sixteen. He wasn't living in the main capital of demigods in Europe or in any cities of demigods as his other children did but at least he and his other children had contacts with him. Loki wasn't a stalker, he took care of his children despite the awful things people said about him. But he couldn't do anything, sometimes things happened. The Trickster Council was founded in 1900 but it became much powerful in 1939. Many demigods had been killed in Nazi camps, a few of them survived but they had been scarfed to life.

"What does he do ?" He demanded remaining calm.

"He informed the Trickster Council of his doing. He is going to war for the Greeks and Romans because of a major character." The small creature complied.

"Who?"

He wasn't aware of the war in the US nor who was the enemy. Greeks or Romans Gods were too prideful to ask for help.

"Kronos."

He stayed impassible. Inside of him, he was furious. If the Greeks and Romans Gods (they were the same due to history) lost, the world would fall too. Loki got up, he quickly ordered to the creature to inform the council to stop his youngest son and wait for his orders. He quickly left his temple to go to inform the other gods of the critical situation in the United States. In his mind, Loki cursed all the Greeks and Romans Gods.

* * *

"My father has been informed, Clarisse." Percy said nervously looking away from his eldest brother who was glaring at him.

"And now?" She asked confused by his behavior.

"We wait." Percy's older brother replied before Percy.

She fell silent. She knew that everything was different in Europe. The only person who might know about their doing was their father. He glanced up last week to her a few times looking thoughtful each time. She sat down on the couch while some Norse demigods brought some food and drinks.

"Father must be furious." A Norse demigod said.

She was a strong woman, daughter of Thor. She looked like her father.

"I think every God from every Pantheon is furious." A Japanese demigod added.


	7. Aphrodite

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Percy Jackson. ****Happy new year.**

Short one shot.

_Percy is one of the children of Aphrodite_. _However, his life is a tragedy. _

**Aphrodite's son.**

A lullaby sang by his mother entered his mind, his dream, hope grew up as he closed his eyes to listen to it.

He was close to sleep. It was heaven to his young – **_broken_** – mind. The young child did not cry as the lullaby ended. His mother left a long time ago. He couldn't go with her, she left with a broken heart and tears in her eyes. He never saw her again. He was left alone – with cruel men – in a warehouse. The young child did not understand what happened the first time, then everything went to hell. Now, he was close to sleep – **_forever_** – and it was pure heaven to his little broken heart.

Hurt. His chest **_hurt_** so much. His entire body was hurting. Blood stained his clothes – or rags – his face and the ground. He wasn't asleep yet, soon he would be. And never woke up again. It was for the best, he told to himself. He couldn't – he **_didn't_** want – live with his past. The child wouldn't anyway live more than three days. His injuries were too deep to be heal properly.

He was dying. But it was okay. The child knew that something like that would happen. It had been years since he lost any hope to escape this place. There was no hero to save him from those atrocious men.

Six years ago, they had kidnapped his mother and him. His mother never made it. She left with tears and broken heart. He never saw her again. But now, he was going to see her. It made him a bit more happy. The only reason behind this kidnapping that the men gave him was because of his amazing beauty.

For a child, he was **_more_** than adorable. His beauty had attracted the men one day, they had swore to get him. Then, he was there. In hell.

His mother – foster mother – was the most amazing woman who could exist. She had rescued him from his father when he was two years old. The man was someone abusive. He had tried to beat his mother, but instead she had fought him back. The police had took him to jail. They lived happy for a while. Until that fateful day.

She had died. And the child could exactly remember how. He didn't understand at that time what had happened. But now, a little bit older and more mature, he had realized that she was dead. They did bad things to her before killing her with a gun.

The child was the only one alive. Because he was **_their toy_**, not a **_normal_** toy as people could find in store, but something more cruel. Especially to human beings. They had broke him physically and mentally in six years.

Nothing was left. He couldn't live anymore.

Too much hurt. So painful. Was he only a slave in their cruel minds ? He had no freedom. He wasn't loved. He was only used. And no one would save him.

It was too late. His mind whispered things to him, voices grabbed him and dragged him in the deep place of his mind.

**_Cold_**. His mind said. **_Too cold._** There was no warm.

Then, during Winter 2009, he died. The following days, the police investigated the warehouse and found the dead cold body lying in dry blood. They arrested the men.

* * *

_Sweet, sweet child,_

_You're so adorable that everybody loves you._

_Sweet, my dear child,_

_Don't be afraid, I'll always be there._

_Sweet, sweet child,_

_Don't be afraid, I'll be in your heart._

* * *


End file.
